


no we're not friends, nor have we ever been

by blankiehxrry



Series: come on, bring everything [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, this is the second xfactor fic ive written that includes hints of thumb sucking but why stop at one, xfactor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry get frisky in the xfactor house</p>
            </blockquote>





	no we're not friends, nor have we ever been

**Author's Note:**

> so my plan with this is to write a bunch of one-shots through the course of l & h's life with a bunch of different kinks involved in each one (for obvious reasons this first one is pretty vanilla :/ but it gets better i promise !!), so this will be a series I'll hopefully update every so often. bear with me since i have school and stuff that keeps me pretty busy. the second part of this is almost done though so i'll post that soon! 
> 
> i'm planning on labeling each one-shot with a general description of what kinks are included in each, so if you're uncomfortable with or opposed to any of them, you can skip it! 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction or anything connected to or affiliated with them, this story is based off of my wild imagination and not off of real events (that we know of)

**XFactor // 2010 // frottage**

They’ve been at the XFactor house for almost two weeks now. They’re still settling in, getting used to each other’s quirks and habits. Louis has already noticed that Liam does this annoying sort of whistle-snore when he sleeps. Zayn always has to roll around about a dozen times before he can get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Niall likes to curl up in bed with his phone until god-knows-when in the morning, laughing at god-knows-what on the internet. Harry, well. Harry’s the exception (of course he is) when he sniffles and whimpers in his sleep. He’s like a small kitten, especially when he curls up into a tiny ball in his small bunk bed, knees pressed up tight against his chest. Sometimes he even slips his pink painted thumb into his mouth when he’s especially deep in sleep, but Louis decides to keep that a secret kept between him and the nighttime.

In the daytime, they’re either shuttled off to the studios to rehearse or shoot a promo. Other times they’ll go into town to shop and grab lunch. It’s rare that they ever stay at the house the entire day, but it just so happens that today the studio is booked for Belle Amie. They figure they need the extra practice since not only are they trying to learn their song of the week, they’re also learning choreographed dance moves. Louis’ tried rousing the other boys to go to the shops, figured that at least Harry wouldn’t deny him his lovely company, but they’re all asleep in various places around the house.

Naturally, Louis chooses to wander to where Harry is sleeping after drawing a dozen cocks on Liam’s face with Sharpie has gotten old. He finds him tucked up on the couch, little fuzzy sockies on his feet that are falling off as he thrashes about. His thumb is inching dangerously close to his mouth and Louis pulls it down and away just in case another member of the house walks by.

Quietly, Louis lays himself down next to Harry and nuzzles his face into the warmest part of Harry’s neck where the scent of vanilla lotion meets green apple shampoo. He nibbles on the skin there for a moment before pulling back and placing a small kiss on the tip of Harry’s nose.

“What are you doing,” Harry whisper-mumbles. His eyelids flutter but they don’t open, not quite yet. Harry’s the cutest when he’s sleepy.

“Hi baby.” And, okay. They’re not a thing (not yet). They haven’t really kissed (except maybe that one drunken time at Harry’s step-dad’s bungalow, but they were interrupted by that damn cow and they didn’t talk about it the next morning) and they’re excellent at skirting around their feelings. Louis pretends not to notice the blush that paints Harry’s cheeks when he picks Harry to be his fifa partner or cuddles him for too long and Harry says nothing when he catches Louis staring at his obscene mouth when he eats bananas or drinks bottled water. But they’re obviously closer than just best friends by now and Louis knows it’s okay to call him a pet name if he feels especially affectionate.

There’s also the small fact that, well. Louis is maybe a little bit aware that Harry happens to _really_ like being called ‘baby.’ He wasn’t intentionally trying to snoop, really, but as he was searching for a clean shirt under his bed one day he found a small, bound, leather journal just lying there. He picked it up, thinking maybe it was Liam’s and filled with stupid grocery lists or something. Naturally, he had to open it so he could take the piss out of his friend later.

However, what he actually found was much more blush-inducing. Among sparse entries of song lyrics and sketches of nautical imagery and cursive poems was a detailed description of what Louis imagines is what Harry thinks about when he gets off. And Louis tried to close the journal right then and there, but curiosity got the best of him and he skimmed over the graphic sentences.

_Love when someone calls me their little boy, their baby. Want to be tied up and gagged while daddy spanks his little boy’s arse. Want ~~louis~~ him to fuck me with his fat cock until im screaming his name and coming all over my belly. _

He had dropped the journal back under the bed immediately, never breathed a word of it to the other boys, and tried to avoid thinking about his name written in sloppy letters and promptly crossed out. He pushed it to the back of his mind, he did, except possibly for the first sentence. _Baby._ It fit Harry so well, honestly. And the pink that stains Harry’s cheeks every time he says it isn’t half bad either.

“Where are the other boys?” Harry asks, tiredly wiping his eye with one of his fists. “Did you go to the shops?”

“Nah. Everyone’s asleep. You can go back to sleep too, H. Still got the whole afternoon ahead of us.”

Louis reaches up and runs gentle fingers through Harry’s sleep-rumpled curls. Harry hesitates for a moment, staring at Louis with wide eyes with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Soon, however, they start to droop again and he nods incoherently, laying his head back down and tucking it under Louis’ chin.

A few hours pass like that, Louis drifting in and out of consciousness while Harry lies dead asleep next to him. He subconsciously tucks his socked feet in between Louis’ calves and clutches at his shirt with his fists. He drools a little bit on to Louis’ sleeve, but he finds that he doesn’t quite mind. Harry’s the exception to a lot of things.

Once the grandfather clock has chimed to inform him that it’s 3 p.m., Louis rouses Harry with soft brushes of his lips to the younger boy’s cheeks. Harry startles awake and involuntarily ruts up against Louis once, firm and insistent. Both of them tense immediately and Louis’ brain short circuits when he realizes Harry is _hard._

“Mm, sorry – erm, I’m sorry,” he stutters out, moving to shift away. A beautiful pink flush spreads its way across Harry’s cheeks and down his neck. “’s having a strange dream.”

“Yeah? About what?” And okay. Louis knows he’s being cruel, but this feels like they’re teetering on the edge of something _great_ , and he’s not going to miss the opportunity. He brushes a few stray curls out of Harry’s eyes and watches as he swallows deeply, Adam’s apple bobbing obscenely in his throat.

“Uhm, I mean, like – just about, erm, you and me.” He tries wiggling away but Louis is too fast for Harry, especially when he’s still pliant and slow from sleep. Louis sets a firm hand on the chub of his hip that’s peeking out from under his shirt and holds him in place.

“And that got you hard?” The tone in his voice is light but teasing. He knows that Harry feels like he has no other choice but to answer, is always weak when it comes to following Louis’ orders, but still, he’s hesitant.

“Lou, please – you don’t know what you’re asking,” Harry mumbles, tucking his chin to his chest shyly.

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis coos. “I understand. Let yourself ride it out.”

And there is no discussion. There’s no explanation for why Harry’s suddenly so admitting or why Louis is encouraging him to use his thigh as a means to get off. But they’re HarryandLouis and they don’t always need verbal communication. Most everything comes naturally to them, one way or another.

So, after a few moments of indecisiveness where Harry urgently searches Louis’ face for any signs of teasing, he scoots forward and wraps a tiny, pale thigh around Louis’ waist and tentatively fucks his hips forward so he’s rutting his hard cock against Louis’ leg.

“ _Nnngh fuck_ ,” Harry whines at the first brush of contact to his dick. An errant curl falls in his face as he rocks his body forwards but he can’t be bothered to tuck it back behind his ear. His trembling hands reach out to grapple at Louis’ shoulders, scrambling to find purchase as he starts undulating his small hips at a deliciously fast pace. Louis can feel his cock achingly hard against his thigh and the damp feel of precome that’s steadily leaking through his thin shorts and onto Louis’ leg.

Watching Harry come undone almost feels like a privilege. Thanks to countless games of drunken truth-or-dare, Louis knows for a fact that Harry’s only been with two girls, only one of whom he actually ended up sleeping with. That makes Louis the only other person to see him flushed and sweaty, whining and biting on the plush pink of his bottom lip.

“So gorgeous like this baby,” Louis whispers. Something in this moment has clicked into place; some part that’s been missing in their relationship has finally appeared and Louis doesn’t want this to stop, wants to be the only one to see Harry like this from now on. Thoughts of _mineminemine_ rush through his mind and send a sharp jolt of possessiveness down Louis’ spine. It’s sudden and intense but it feels more right than anything before. He wants to protect Harry and make sure he’ll always feel this kind of toe-curling pleasure.

Wanting to protect Harry and currently letting him fuck himself on Louis’ thigh where anyone could walk in seem to contradict each other, and Louis allows himself a moment of panic when he thinks about someone coming in an seeing Harry so vulnerable. However, he realizes after a moment that it would be cruel to make Harry stop right now when he’s so close to coming and he’ll have to hope that everyone is still asleep and won’t be coming downstairs any time soon. As it is, it doesn’t seem like this is going to last very long.

“Lou, _mmph,_ thank you, thank you,” Harry mumbles out. His eyes have gone glassy and Louis’ not even sure he’s processing what he’s saying but he’s still humping against Louis’ leg and his breath has gotten short and breathy and it’s evident he’s about to come.

“You’re welcome darling, you’re so, so welcome. Do you feel good?” Until now, Louis has never realized just how tiny Harry is. Sure, he’s long and gangly but he’s also thin and soft and _little._ He remembers how Harry wrote that he wants to be a good little boy for his – well, his _daddy_ – and maybe he’s attempting to make himself physically smaller as he curls himself into Louis’ body. Louis figures he can cater to at least one of Harry’s wishes, for now. He assumes the other one might need to be broached a little more gently.

“So good.” He’s got his head thrown back now, the pale column of his throat just begging for Louis to mark him up, nip tiny bruises into his porcelain skin. Louis uses one hand to hitch Harry’s thigh higher up on his own and leans forward to press a few phantom kisses just under his ear.

“Mm, I bet. You’re my good little boy, aren’t you?” Louis whispers into his ear, nipping gently at his lobe. He smirks when he feels Harry shudder and whine loudly into the otherwise quiet room. They both still for a moment, making sure no one heard them before the waiting gets too much and Harry sighs blissfully as he starts to ride Louis’ leg again. Louis slides his hand down along Harry’s thigh and stops when he reaches his plush bum, squeezing it lightly in his hand and admiring that for how small it is, it’s really very supple.

“Oh _fuck,_ da- Lou. _Please, don’t stop, I’m close, I’m- ”_ Harry’s sentence drops off into a long moan, accompanied by his whole body going stiff as he comes into his pants. He rides out the entirety of his orgasm on Louis’ leg, hips still shifting restlessly as his head falls forward and onto Louis’ chest.

Since Harry is boneless from his orgasm and looking pretty useless, Louis takes matters into his own hand. He pulls his stiff cock out of his pants and starts loosely jerking himself off, replaying the sight of Harry riding his thigh over and over in his mind while also staring at the debauched version of Harry in front of him.

It takes him a few moments to catch on but once Harry looks up and sees Louis’ cock, his eyes grow hungry for it and he licks his lips. He tentatively reaches out a hand and bats Louis’ out of the way, wrapping a giant fist around him and swiping precome that’s pooled at the head. Louis is close, has been since Harry started rutting against him, and it doesn’t take long before the combined memory of Harry and the sight of his giant hand with pink polish on the thumb sends him over the edge. He comes into Harry’s fist, fucking his hips forward a few times to ride out his high before pulling Harry’s hand off when he gets too sensitive.

He’s about to find a pillow or a blanket or something for Harry to wipe his hand onto when the younger boy surprises him by sticking his fingers in his mouth and licking the come off himself. If he hadn’t just come, Louis would be hard again in an instant. He lays there for a minute, catching his breath and watching Harry lap the come off his palm and the tiny bit that got on his wrist.

It’s quiet for a moment after, save for the soft sounds of their heavy breathing. Harry toys absently with the string of Louis’ hoodie before he whispers out, “So was that like, erm, okay? Is it okay that this happened?”

Louis chuckles and lifts Harry’s chin so that they’re eye to eye. “Babe, that was more than okay. It was really bloody hot, if I’m honest.”

“You won’t regret it later?” Harry’s nervously chewing on his bottom lip and Louis gently coaxes it out of his mouth.

“I don’t think so. In fact, I’d be interested in finding out when this can happen again. You’re beautiful, baby. So beautiful.”

Harry’s blush intensifies and he bashfully hides his face in Louis’ chest. Even without seeing him, he can feel Harry grinning from ear to ear.

“Hopefully soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry) // comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
